FlynnFletcher rules!
by ForeverBella15
Summary: Do you think live with the Flynn/Fletcher is easy? Nope! They have a lot of rules!
1. Chapter 1

**The Flynn/Fletcher house rules! Very stupid but it's fun.**

**Disclamer- I just own the rules.**

**Candace: Who died and made you queen of our home?!**

**Me: I can do you and Jeremy to have a date.**

**Candace: Continue.**

* * *

**1º- NEVER wake up Cadace before 7 o'clock!**

Candace: What?! Nobody who is normal wake up before 7 o'clock!

Phineas: Well, me and Ferb-

Candace: You and Ferb are so busted!

Ferb: For what?

Phineas: Wow, Ferb! You had your first line today and it's just a half past six- Oh No!

Candace: Oh Yes!

**2º- Don't touch on the cave things! **

Phineas: The last time we did it, we break father's colection of CDs.

Candace: It was yesterday...and it was you and not we.

*Ferb nodded*

**3º- Don't touch Candace's things! Happen bad things!**

Phineas: I descovered things I never thought that existed!

Candace: But who said you to go to my room and touch in the box that said dressings?

Phineas: Don't remember me that!

**4º- In fact Mr. Wiggins was Phineas's bear but Phineas give him to Candace and now he don't like to talk about this so DON'T TALK ABOUT IT! **

Phineas: Don't talk!

Candace: Ferb doesn't talk!

Phineas: *Sniff* Mr. Wiggins! *Sniff*

**5º- "God! Mom is cooking tacos, I want one!" STOP! The first is always Ferb! **

Candace: He is dangerous!

Phineas: If you want to stay alive don't break this rule!

Ferb: The tacos are mine!

Phineas: Keep calm! W-We can Sh-Sh-Share it!

Candace: Run!

**6º- Don't see Beauty and the Beast when Candace is home 'cause she cry to see this movie.**

Candace: *crying* Beast is death!

Phineas: He's fine. Don't cry.

**7º- When Isabella is here...don't let Phineas alone with her 'cause we don't know where they can go!**

Phineas: I don't know what are you talking about! We are just friends!

Candace: For now!

Phineas: Sisters!

**8º- Perry have to eat 6 times for day!**

Phineas: Not 5 or 7! 6!

Candace: Wow...

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Can I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry late Christmas! And thaks to jstr1983 for the next 2 rules.**

* * *

**9º- D****on't let Candace get hopped up on sugar or cafeine!**

Phineas: Please, don't let this happen.

Candace: Just happened one time!

Phineas: You don't remember the others twenty two...IN THIS MONTH!

**10º- D****on't let Phineas invent anything when he's been up for a week without sleep!**

Phineas: Oh come on!

Candace: The mad cientist is back!

Ferb: *screaming as a girl* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Phineas: Don't run away from me!

**11º- Ferb ate pumpkin...RUN! RUN! RUN!**

Candace: Wait! Is this the rule, or did he really eat a pumpkin?

Phineas: I don't know! Just run!

Ferb: What's going on?

**12º- "We have guests." Guests? Keep calm Candace, don't panic.**

Candace: We have to clean!

Phineas: Candace! Hear the mysterious voice.

Mysterious voice: Don't break the fourth Wall!

**13º- What the hell is the fourth Wall?!**

Me: Phineas! Stop making rules to clarify your doubts! And stop to stir in my computer! Wait, are you writing this?!

Phineas: Yes, yes I am.

Me: PHINEAS!

Phineas: But what the hell is the fourth Wall?!

Me: Is what we are breaking in this moment.

Phineas: Oh...ok...

**14º- Hey Candace, Ducky Momo is here!**

Me: PHINEAS! Stop with that and give me the computer!

Phineas: Why?

Me: 'Cause I need to still write the rules and you are not helping!

Candace: Where is Ducky Momo?

Me: Ducky Momo isn't here.

Suddenly, Ducky Momo fly in front of us.

Candace: You're liar!

Me: Help me!

**15º- ForeverBella15 isn't here so I can continue to write what I want!**

Phineas: So, in our house are so many rules and one of them is "Don't let Phineas alone with ForeverBella15's computer."...Hey! I thought that you were not here!

Ferb: She isn't but I have to fulfill the rule.

Phineas: OH man!

**16º- Ferb, give me ForeverBella15's computer NOW!**

Ferb shakes his head.

Phineas: Come on!

Ferb: Did you the rule number 17?

Phineas: NO, we are in 16th rule!

**17º- Don't let Phineas touch in ForeverBella's computer!**

Phineas: What The Fuck?! Who wrote this?!

**18º- ForeverBella15 is back then run!**

Phineas: Wait! What?

Me: I'm back!

Phineas: Run!

**19º- Thanks for fulfill the rules, Ferb.**

Ferb: You're welcome.

Candace: I love you Ducky Momo!

**20º- I love you Ducky Momo!**

Me: What? Candace! Give me my computer!

**21º- Never!**

Me: Stop making rules that doesn't make any sense!

**22º- Keep Calm.**

Me: Calm? Calm! I give you the calm in your face!

**23º- Help me, Phineas and Ferb!**

Me: They can't help you in this moment!

**24º- Mom!**

Me: Yeah, it's better cal your mom!

**25º- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Me: Scream will not help!


	3. Chapter 3

**26- I have my computer back! And if you're wondering where Candace is, well, I didn't close her in a closet if is what you're thinking!**

Phineas: How can this be a rule?

Me: You started to make stupid rules and now I can't do my stupid rules that are not real rules!

Phineas: It's better I stay without say nothing.

Me: Yeah, it's better.

Phineas: But is Candace REALLY close in a closet?

Me: Bye, Phineas!

**27- Don't let Candace dance on Monday.**

Candace (who is now out of the closet...I mean back): Monday is the day when I eat more and if I dance...you know what happen next. And ForeverBella15, I'm going to have my revenge!

Me: I don't know what are you talking about.

Candace: YOU CLOSED ME IN A CLOSET!

Me: Shhhhh! Do you want the cops to know?!

Candace: You are so busted!

Me: MOM! CANDACE IS TRYING TO BUST ME! SHE IS SO BUSTED!

Candace: Hey!

**28- Hi ForeverBella15! Whatcha' doing?**

Me: Isabella! Give me my computer!

**29- What? Is Isabella here?**

Me: Give me the computer, Phineas!

**30- Hey Phineas! Whatcha' doing?**

Me: What? Isabella! Again! The rule number 31 says...

**31- Don't make talks with ForeverBella15's computer.**

Me: Hey! I was almost say it! This is so unfair!

Isabella: Come on! It's everything ok.

Me: Thanks...wait a minute! This os just for the "Confort People" patch, isn't it?

Isabella: Whaaaaat?

**32- Don't use ForeverBella15 to win patches!**

Isabella: Sorry.

**33- I'm ForeverBella15 and I love dace like the chickens!**

Me: What? Stop with that Candace!

**34- And I love Justin Bieber!**

Me: No, I don't. (Sorry but it's the true)

**35- And I can't live without-**

Me: You can Forget your date with Jeremy!

**36- Sorry.**

Me: Ok. I can't belive that I have to be here until rule number 100!

Phineas: It means that you will finish this program when you reach the rule number 100?

Me: Yes.

Phineas: Let's work! Come on, guys. We can do it!

Me: They really don't like me.

**37- Don't bust your brothers on Saturdays between 10 o'clock and 11 o'clock , now mom do gymnastic.**

Candace: Yeah, this rule is just for me.

Me: We know.


	4. Chapter 4

**38**-** New rule: Don't let me do this program alone, guys! I can't do this without you.**

Phineas: Awww! So sweet!

Me: Not really, I just want to make the people read this until the end.

Candace: And you don't know more rules to do.

Me: MOM! Candace is saying bad things about me!

Candace: Hey!

Ferb: Now you know how it is.

Candace: Shut up!

**39- Stop fighting!**

Candace: And, with this, we are helping her getting more ideas to rules.

Ferb: It's your problem. I just want her to get out of here.

**40- Hey! I thought we were friends, Ferb.**

Ferb: Sorry.

Phineas: You are talking too much today.

Ferb: Yes, yes I am.

**41- Wow! Phineas just had two lines so far! And this is not because this rule before said "Phineas can't talk is the moment that this rule is being read".**

*Phineas nodded*

Me: Good life where you can't talk.

*Phineas look at me with a face "Hey! That hurted!"*

Me: Sorry.

**42- Don't punch yourself just because you need to talk.**

Me: Phineas, stop with that!

Candace: See for the good side- at leas, he is not cuting himself.

**43- Don't give him ideas!**

Candace: Sorry.

Me: Hid all the sharp objects!

**44- Hid all the sharp objects!**

Candace: But you said that before.

Me: Just doing this they hear me.

Candace: Oh.

**45- Don't do that, Phineas!**

Ferb: You don't have to do that!

Candace: It will not make you happy!

Me: Don't do that, Phineas! Please, don't eat that sandwich.

*Phineas look at us*

Me, Ferb and Candace: What?

**46- Never ask Phineas for a romantic advice.**

*Phineas look at me with a hurt face*

Me: Sorry, but you don't know anything about girls.

Ferb: Or about romance.

**47- If we are going to be kidnaped by zombies, Candace have to put her brother in home before seven o'clock or has detention for the rest of her life.**

Candace: Where had it come? Zombies?

Ferb: I think SOMEONE is without imagination.

Me: I don't know what are you talking about.

**48- No one can enter in Candace's room.**

Candace: I like this rule.

Me: Wait, this isn't complete.

**49- And that's with Candace too.**

Candace: I can't enter in my own room?! That's insane!

Me: Don't tell me nothing.


End file.
